


Kumot

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kumot ang tanging saksi at pananggalang ng mga damdaming hindi mapangalanan at mapigilan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Kumot

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: drabble lamang po ito kaya asahan na na mabibitin kayo 😂 sorry na agad
> 
> Siguro salamat na din sa sp3rm kasi nabuo to dahil gusto ko lang ng outlet ng inis 😂

Malalim na ang gabi pero binabagtas pa din ng pitong magkakaibigan ang daan patungo sa kanilang long weekend getaway. Tahimik sa loob ng van na pagmamay-ari at minamaneho ni Chanyeol habang nakasukbit ang kanyang earphones. Paminsan-minsan ay sinasabayan niya ang himig ng mga napapakinggang kanta. Wala namang kaso dahil tulog na ang mga kasama niya kaya naman buo ang atensyon niya sa daan.

At lalong walang kaso ito sa dalawang malayong-malayo sa pagkakatulog dahil hindi sila mapapansin nang tanging gising maliban sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi mapapansin ang mga nangyayari sa ilalim ng kumot na ginamit nilang pangtago kanilang sariling mundo.

Sa ilalim ng kumot ay may mga labi at mga kamay na sumasayaw sa saliw ng tugtuging senswal. Haplos, halik, halinghing.

Napahaluyhoy si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang isang malikot na kamay sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita. Gumanti siya ng kagat na may diin sa mga labing sumasakop sa kanya. “Behave,” paangil niyang bulong kay Jongin sa pagitan ng kanilang mga labi.

Isang patak ng halik sa kanyang ilong. “Sorry, namiss lang kasi kita,” at naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo na umangat na ang hawak nito sa kanyang bewang.

Umayos ng pwesto ni Kyungsoo pero nanatiling nakaibabaw sa isa, hanggang maging kumportable sila pareho. “Sino bang parating busy?”

Kakaunti man ang ilaw na tumatagos sa ilalim ng kumot, kita pa din ang paglamlam ng mga mata ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “I know. I’m sorry. Kaya nga pinilit ko talagang sumama ngayon eh. Babawi ko.”

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo iyon. “Miss din kita.”

Ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay humagod paitaas sa likod niya. “Gusto mo pa?”

Mariing halik sa mga labi ang nakuhang sagot ni Jongin. “Not too much. Baka magising sila Kuya Min.”

Mabilis na naitulak pababa ng mga kamay ni Jongin ang tube top ni Kyungsoo. Isang mahinang lagitik ang sumunod at lumuwag ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib. Nagtama ulit ang kanilang mga mata, ngunit may malokong ngiti na ang nakasilay sa mga labi ni Jongin. “I’ll be gentle.”

Napakibot si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang isang mainit at magaspang na kamay na sumakop sa kanyang dibdib. “Palit tayo?”

Pagkatango niya, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay umikot panandalian ang buong mundo hanggang sa siya naman ang nakailalim kay Jongin. Sa dami ng beses na natagpuan nila ang mga sarili sa parehong sitwasyon, dating gawi. Doon na sa nakasanayan.

Nagsalo muli sila sa isang halik, mas mainit, mas mapusok sa nauna, lalo na at malinaw na sa kanila pareho ang gusto nilang mangyari. Bumaba ang mga halik ni Jongin habang ang kapit ng mga kamay ni Kyungsoo ay napunta sa kanyang malalapad na balikat. Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa si Jongin at ikinulong ang usbong sa kanyang kanang dibdib sa isang halik.

Pilit na pinipigil ni Kyungsoo ang ingay na gustong kumawala sa kanyang mga labi. Hindi madali pero mas masarap ang pakiramdam ng paghagod ng dila ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib. Lubos din ang atensyon na ibinibigay ng binata sa kanya, hinihimod ang paligid ng kanyang usbong bago ito sipsipin. Paulit-ulit, nakaliliyo.

Nang pakawalan siya ni Jongin, doon na lamang niya napagtanto ang bilis ng kanyang paghinga, hingal sa pagpigil ng kumakawalang init sa kanyang katawan. “You okay?”

“Wait,” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang unti-unting kinakalma ang nag-aalab niyang pakiramdam. Habang hinihintay na bumalik sa normal ang kanyang paghinga, dahan-dahan naman silang iniayos ni Jongin hanggang sila'y parehong nakatagilid at nakaharap sa isa't-isa.

"Okay na?" tanong muli ng isa habang hinahawi ang buhok ng dalaga paipit sa likod ng kanyang tenga.

"Yes," sagot ni Kyungsoo at isiniksik pa ang sarili papalapit kay Jongin. Dalawang pamilyar na bisig ang humigit sa kanya hanggang maging gabuhok na lang ang layo ng kanilang mga mukha. "Pero kiss pa. I really missed you."

Humawak si Jongin sa kanyang pisngi para ipaglapit ang kanilang mga labi. Marahang dampi lang at humiwalay muna ito. "Ako din. Do you want to stay in na lang mamaya?"

Isang halik muli ang naging sagot. "Anything basta kasama ka."

Sumunggab na si Jongin sa mga labi na gabi-gabi niyang iniisip, pinapangarap. Dahil sa mga nakaw na sandali lamang niya ito masusulit.

Dahil sa labas ng kumot, sa totoong mundo, walang ganito. Walang mga halik at walang Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga bisig.

Dahil sa labas ng kumot, ang tanging sigurado lang ay ang pagkakaibigan nilang ilang taon ng inaalagaan.

Pero ang mahalaga, kung saan si Kyungsoo, doon siya. Kung ano ang kailangan ni Kyungsoo, handa siya, ibibigay niya.

Sa ilalim ng kumot, sila, malayo sa mga matang mapanghimasok, iyon ang pinanghahawakan niya.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry na ulit huhuhuhu payt me sa twt pero wag mxado im: soft uwu


End file.
